Wish Come True
by belle33333
Summary: Ziva makes a wish that will change the past nine years, and no one will remember her but Tony. Will he be able to fix things, will he be able to bring her back, and will he want to? T to be safe. Please R& R! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I just thought of this idea and thought that it was good. Tell me what you think. **

She sat on the balcony of her apartment; her feet crossed underneath her, and tears streaming down her face. In her hand was a picture of an eight year old girl whose face was innocent and sweet, a face that she would never forget. As she looked at the picture the tears fell faster, and sobs shook her body. She had held it together all day at work, but now that she was home with no one around she allowed her sadness to overwhelm her, and she cried. She still wondered to this day exactly nine years latter why whatever higher forces on the earth there were ended that beautiful child's life and left her without a sister. She would never get an answer to this question she knew, but still she wished with her entire being that her sister was still alive. Her sister had been the nicest person, and had always said the right things and had always loved everyone no matter how mean they were. Yes her sister had always supported her, and calmed her down when she felt her anger overwhelming her. Her sister had kept her sane when her father had put her through all the death and killing. Her sister had always kept the piece between the two, and she had made their father see reason. Her sister had always brought out the compassionate side of her father, the kind side, the side that she missed. That side of her father had died with her sister in that bomb blast. Now he was short tempered, angry, and cold toward her never loving and joyful like he was when her sister was alive. The tears flowed down her face in a steady stream, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. She brushed a few that had fallen onto the picture off it, but she couldn't stop them from flowing. No the tears just kept falling, and she wasn't even sure she wanted them to stop. She wish that she could feel pain and suffer for what had happened to her sister, but she knew that if she hurt herself that when she went into work in the morning Tony would notice. At this thought she smiled for he always noticed everything about her no matter how hard she tried to hide it, and no matter how many walls she put up some how he always knew. Then she glanced down at the picture of her sister, and the smile was instantly wiped from her face. Anger and pure torture filled her body. She wished that her sister was still alive. She wished that the bomb hadn't happened. She wished that her sister hadn't been their when it had gone off. She wished that the sweet face in the picture had seen more than just eight years of life. She wished that she had been the one in that bomb blast not her sister, Tali. Yes that is what she wished the most that she had died instead of Tali. That the higher beings had taken her from the earth not her sister. Yes that is what she wished for she wished that she was gone instead of Tali. Then she whispered it aloud "I wish I had died instead of Tali." Once she heard her voice she released all her sadness and said it louder almost screaming it as the tears ran down her face "I WISH I HAD DIED INSTEAD OF TALI!" Just as she said the word tears streaming down her face a shooting star flew across the sky. Her eyes where closed to the world around her as she thought of her sister, and so she didn't see the way her skin shimmered, and then started to fade. No she didn't see as she started to disappear from the world along with everything that had happened in the past nine years. She didn't know that she was being erased from the minds of those she had met or killed in the past nine years. No Ziva David didn't know that her wish was coming true…

**I know it's kind of short, but I will try to update soon. Tell me what you think. Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stepped out of the elevators smiling and he entered the bull pen as he said "So guess who had an amazing night last night!"

"What Tony, have a new crush?"

Tony fell out of his chair when he heard a voice say this. He wearily stood up from the ground and look dumbfounded over at the desk that should be occupied by a beautiful Israeli, but instead was occupied by the supposed to be dead woman, Kate Todd.

Kate glanced up at him and a look of concern flitted over her face as she said "Tony are you okay; you look like you've seen a ghost."

Tony just stared back at her and then said "You could say that; I thought you were dead."

Kate's concern left her face and an annoyed look took its place as she said "Come on Tony I was out with a cold for two days, and your already planning my funeral." She rolled her eyes and turned toward her computer.

Tony just stood staring at her, and Kate purposely ignored him looking at her computer. Just then McGee walked in and sat at his desk. Tony looked at McGee and said "McGee do you see what I see."

McGee frowned at his coworker and said "What exactly do you see?"

Tony: "Kate is alive and at her desk"

McGee rolled his eyes and said "Tony why wouldn't she be alive?"

Tony just stared between McGee and Kate. He had no idea what was going on, and just as he was about to say something he heard a familiar accented voice say "Hey guys Gibbs just told me we had a dead marine so gear up." His eyes went towards the voice, but he didn't see the woman that went with it. Instead he saw a younger version of the Israeli. His eyes about popped out of his head when said young Israeli kissed McGee on the lips quickly before going to a desk and grabbing a back pack. Tony looked at the other people in the room that where all grabbing their gear, and they all looked like nothing was wrong or different.

Tony whispered to himself "I must be dreaming" and then he felt a massive pain and jumped and squealed like a girl.

He looked and saw the young Israeli girl smiling at him and saying "You are definitely not asleep or me pinching you would have woken you up."

Kate walked past them toward the elevator saying "Nice one Tali, but now we'll be hearing him complain for the whole car ride."

At this McGee groaned as he got into the elevator followed by the young woman who Tony now knew to be Tali. He just couldn't figure out why that name seemed so familiar. His thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs saying "You coming DiNozzo?"

Tony immediately grabbed his gear and got into the elevator with a "on your six boss". He promised himself though that he would wake up eventually, and that he just had to continue on through the dream until his alarm woke him up.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to update at least a little because I got some reviews on the last one. Thank you guys who reviewed, and please review again. hope you enjoy the story! I will try to update soon and make it longer. **


End file.
